$f(x) = 4x^{3}-4x^{2}+6x+4(h(x))$ $g(t) = t+4(h(t))$ $h(x) = -3$ $ h(g(8)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(8) = 8+4(h(8))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(8)$ $h(8) = -3$ $h(8) = -3$ That means $g(8) = 8+(4)(-3)$ $g(8) = -4$ Now we know that $g(8) = -4$ . Let's solve for $h(g(8))$ , which is $h(-4)$ $h(-4) = -3$